


Sometimes I Would Wake Up With You By My Bed

by Drakey



Series: Not So Much [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is injured crossing the street, but he's got no one to wait for him, except for people he hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Would Wake Up With You By My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This series doesn't have internal continuity. It's just full of me playing with the things people do in Drarry, though I'll fully admit this is common in a lot of other pairings, as well.

"Potter?"

Potter smiled sleepily. "Hey, Malfoy. Long time, no see."

Draco sat up in his bed. "Care to explain why you're here?"

Potter shrugged. "You got hurt. Something about a muggle plowing into you in a car?"

"And you found me?"

"I wanted you to have a familiar face to wake up to."

Draco considered this for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't follow you."

"Well, your parents are either dead, in prison, or both, your friends are few and busy, and I hear tell you're single, so the duty sort of fell to me by default." Potter quirked an apologetic smile at Draco.

"If you're coming on to me, Potter," Draco began warningly, but Potter waved his hands to dispel any such thoughts.

"God no. You're not my type. For one thing, you've got far too much knob."

Draco blinked a couple of times at that.

==

"Malfoy?"

"He wouldn't leave," Ginny said.

"Even after I threatened to punch him," Ron added. "How are you, mate?"

Harry looked around at the room. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, even little James, secure in Ginny's arms, were all there to wait for him to wake up after the disaster that had been the Geuntner raid.

So was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and made a sort of dusting-off-his-trousers motion. "Well, that's one more familiar face when you wake up. We're even, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up with someone by your hospital bed is sweet, but it's also something I would do for most of my friends, and I would check up on people I don't even consider friends if I heard they were in the hospital. If I knew they had nobody to sit there for them, I might even try to be there for them.


End file.
